phoenix wright turnabout the donald
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must battle against de donald to find teh truth behind mister reus mystery CAN HE DO IT?


APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT THE DONALD

BY BARRYLAWN

one day simon blacklake was hanging around on redit (now dat he ESCAPPED FROM PRISOOOOON legally) and he heard aboot dis subreddit called the donald and that it was dank to get ban from it

so he went on and ask the mods to ban him

BUT THEY DIDNT DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

however when he went to go back to his subreddit he saw a guy from the donald bein a fuck

_LATER_

phenix wright was at home cleaning the toilet when the doorbell went

"yea"

"are u mr wright" said me barrylawn

"HOLY SHIT BARRYLAWN" said phenix

"yea i need u to defend my frend"

"can u sign my hair"

"only if u win case"

"OK I GOTTA WIN THIS"

peenix went to the detention center and cooker was there and he took case and went to crime scene

"aha u there" said a voice and he turned and donald trump approach him in golden carriage

"DONALD TRUMP" shouted phoenix "i thought u were in prison"

"yea im on parol" said donald "and im gonna be president again!"

"(i bet the donald is hidin something)" thought phenix

AT THE TRIAL

"court is in session" said udgey

"i am ready" said phenix

"yea ok" said prosecutor TRUMP

"WHAT YOUR PROSECUTING?!" shouted phenix

"of course im the donald i can do that"

everyone cheer for th donald

"(ok so hes famus and lately that means hes the culprit)" said pheonix so he decided to prove the donald did it just like in turnabout trump lol this is turnabout the donald so if yu comine em u get turnabout the donald trump so donald must be a turnabout! soooo smaht! so sooo smaht!

"now" said donald and he make opening statemint "mr cook cooker is accused of murder and we can prove this by connecting the murder to the subreddit the donald"

"how is connected" said phoenix

"cuase IM the donald!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIT" shouted pheonix there was no rebutting THAT logic

donald call the witness to the stand

"name n occpation" said donald

"my name is veryhighenergy and im a professional shitposter" said u/veryhighenergy

"excellent" said doald "testify about this connection"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"so the defendant posted on r the donald"

"he ask to be ban"

"so mod gave the ban"

"i ten harass him on the ace ashitney subreddit so he killed me"

"OBJECITON" shouted phoenix "he didnt post on the subreddit! SIMON BLACKQUILL DID!"

"AAACK" shouted veryhighenergy

"OBJECTION" shouted the donald "hes just mistaken you can trust me im the donald"

"yea phenix" said udgey "hes the donald"

"well wat if hes NOT mistaken?!"

"then idk" said udgey

phenix slam the desk

"mr veryhighenergy if blackquill posted it the motive goes to deth! do u understand de message i am transporting to u?!"

"uhhghghghgh" sweating veryhighenergy "i dee kay"

phenix point at him

"it means YOU now have motive"

"AAAAGH" shouted guy

"yea" said phonix "u decided to murder the guy and make it look like cooker was framed by doing it! YOU ARE OUR TRUE CULPRIT"

"NOOOONNOOO" shouted veryhighenergy "butbutbutbutbutbutbut YOU HAS NO PROOOOOFS"

"yea we do just look at race attorney"

"LOL DAT SUB ISNT NORMAL DAT SUB IS STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPID" auted veryhighenergy

udgey nodded

"sustained"

"WHAT" shouted phenix

"im sorry but we can use STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPID subreddits as proof try again spikefucker" said judge

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHA" laughed him madly

"(NNNNNGH IVE GOT HIM ON ROPES HE MUST BE THE REAL MURDERER!)"

phenix zoom in on his face as hes been doing recently and he thought his way to victory

"guy says raceattorney is too stupid for evidence wat me do?"

and phoenix use the left lazer

BAM

R THE DONALD IS MORE CANCER

phoenix woke up and pointed

"OBJECTOYS!" shouted phoenxi "the donald subreddit is MORE CANCER"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted veryHIGHenergy "BULLSHIT! ACEATTORNEY DOESNT HEVEN HAVE NORMAL CONVERSAAATIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNS"

"ha" said phenix "in dat case your even less normal because all u do is SHITPOST ABOUT DA DONALD (ples dont point out the circlejerk PLZZZZ dont point out the circlejeeeerrrrrk...)"

veryhigh sweated

ADN THEN HE PICK UP BARREL FULL OF GROG AND DRANK IT AND BECAME HIGH AND DIED FROM HIGHNESS

not like YOUR highness like rayfa or her parents in soj as in he was HIGH geddit?

udgey shook his head

"take the witness away"

and the witness was arrested

phenix won teh case and got his hair signed and then donald became infamous but his rabid fans of the donald subreddit voted for him and he wiiiiiiin!

THE END

hop u like dat it was request by some reddit gai call cockcocker so credits 2 him thanks for idea m8


End file.
